


Kaito's Alien Get-Together

by RainbowAether



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oviposition, POV Third Person Limited, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Some Plot, Tentacle Dick, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAether/pseuds/RainbowAether
Summary: Kaito invites Shuichi and Kokichi to his house. They turn out to be aliens and Shuichi lays eggs in Kaito while Kokichi messes around.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Kaito's Alien Get-Together

Kaito was taking a late-night run out in the forest; he was trained at the space program, despite it not being a part of his regimen, he always worked in his own time to train. He was starting to get lost in thought until he started to hear voices near a lake.

"We can't stay here Shuichi!," a higher-pitched voice said. He was about to run up and ask them for help until he heard something even stranger.

"You and I both know we'll have no idea what we need to repair our ship," another figure, he assumed to be Shuichi. "Ship?," Kaito thought to himself, "the beach or any lake was hours away by car; No of this made sense..." However, his intuition was telling him that these were people in need of help.

"Hey, you two! Do you need any help?" he nearly shouted as he walked out of his hiding place. The smaller figure nearly jumped, "How long have you been there?," pointing at Kaito. 

"Just enough to know that you two need the help of Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!," he shouted as he proudly brought his hand to his chest.

"Luminary of the Stars?," Shuichi repeated to himself. "Yeah, I'm training to be an astronaut! I've studied plenty of stuff, I'm sure I can help you two!" he replied still proudly posing. 

"Shuichi this is exactly the lucky break that we need!," the smaller figure said to Shuichi. "Kokichi this might not be the best idea; Afterall, what if-," only to be cut off by Kaito, "So it's a deal! I'll help you two, whatever you need!" 

Kokichi walked up to Kaito, "Alrighty then! I'm Kokichi Oma, and this is my friend Shuichi Saihara. We're rather lost, do you think you could help us out?"

"Sure thing, I know these woods like the stars in the sky, we'll be out in no time," he smiled at the two, Shuichi attempting to cover his face out of embarrassment. He walked back on to the original path of this run, bringing Shuichi and Kokichi with him, "What else do you need? It seems like you don't have a home or any money". "Y-Yeah," Shuichi replied, "We're foreigners, we lost us-" Kokichi then butted in, "Shuichi's just lying, we're aliens!" "W-What?!," Kaito responded. "That was just a lie of course! We had our money robbed..," he then replied. "Don't listen to him Kaito, he just wants to mess with you," Shuichi pleaded. Kokichi continued to "lie" as Shuichi attempted to converse with Kaito.

Soon enough the trio arrived at Kaito's apartment, "I have two bedrooms here, you two can take the guest bedroom, is that alright?".

"Are you sure that it's okay for us to stay here tonight?," asked Shuichi.

"Of course! You don't have anywhere else to go," he replied, unlocking the door as Kokichi ran in. "Do you have anything to eat Kaito, I'm starving!" Kokichi whined. 

"Sure thing Kokichi, just follow me to the pantry."

Hours later, after they had all went to bed, Kaito woke up to use the bathroom. On his way there he heard Kokichi and Shuichi talking again; He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop again, but they might need his help for something important, he justified to himself. 

"What were you thinking Kokichi?"  
"We just landed a free dinner and a free night, what are you talking about?"  
"Kokichi, he's an astronaut, if he finds out, who knows what will happen to us!"  
"Finds out what?" he thought to himself as he pressed closer.  
"So what if he finds out? We can leave if he finds out that we're aliens! It's not like anyone would believe his story."  
"Kokichi, that's not all I'm worried about, I'm more worried about-"

Before Shuichi could finish, Kaito pressed further against the door, only to have it come crashing down in a loud thud. "H-Hey guys," Kaito nervously stuttered out.

"So let me run this one more time; You two are aliens, that are now stuck on Earth, all while trying to survive here?" Kaito said in disbelief. "Basically . . ," Shuichi whispered. "Why can't you go back home?," Kaito asked. Kokichi then chimed in, "Our "home" . . . Doesn't exist anymore, me and Shuichi are kinda the lat few left; And we have no idea where any others might be, or how to contact them". 

Shuichi broke the silence, ". . .Are you going to turn us in to the authorities?" looking to the ground. "Of course not!," Kaito excitedly jumped, "I've always known there had to be life outside of Earth! Know I Kaito Momota, Luminary of the-". "Alright, cool, so we can bum of your house then?," Kokichi interjected. "You know it's rather rude to jus-," Shuichi attempted to reprimand the small boy. "Of course you can! I'm the first human to meet aliens, you can live here as long as you need," Kaito yelled as he wrapped his arms around the two of them.

Life had been rather kind to the three of them, Kaito was surprised he was able to support all of them under one roof. However, before leaving work, he found Shuichi acting rather strange.  
"Hey, Shuichi! Are you feeling okay?" Kaito gently asked. "I'm j-just feeling a little sick right now."  
"Just lay down you'll feel better in no time! Plus Kokichi is here and I'm sure he can help you too!"  
"You're probably right Kaito, I'll see you when you come home," he replied before going back to bed.

Kaito had just returned home from his training, he called out for Shuichi and Kokichi; However, instead of being mean with one of them calling out, he was treated to total silence. He assumed that they must both be sleeping, so he went to his room and started to scroll through his phone. 

After a little over an hour, Shuichi and Kokichi walked into Kaito's bedroom. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he kindly greeted. Instead of responding, Shuichi could only let out a pained groan. "Shuichi? Are you okay, do you need anything? Just sit next to me and tell me what's wrong," Kaito said as he kindly patted him on his back. 

"I-It's just th-that I can't take it a-anymore," he tried to say between groans and heavy breaths. "Take what?," Kaito questioned in a barely audible whisper. Kokichi finally responded, "He's in heat."   
"In heat?"  
"Shuichi needs to lay his eggs, duh! Don't you know how breeding works?"  
"That's not what humans do . . . But what do you mean?"  
"Shuichi's royalty when we were at home, he needs to lay his eggs for our species to continue!"  
Kaito thought to himself what would be the right course of action, after all, he'd never help any animal to give birth before. He also was starting to question he Shuichi was a boy or not, after all, it's not like a male could lay eggs. He also had no idea just how potentially dangerous it could be if Shuichi didn't go through; So, just like how he invited them into his house, he decided to trust in intuition.

"Shuichi, I'll help you! I've never done something like this before, but I'm not going to abandon my friends," he kindly smiled. "I-I don't think y-you'll like it," he gasped out while fidgeting. "Don't worry about it Shuichi, I'm sure I can handle it!" 

The next thing Kaito knew, Kokichi went up behind him and grabbed his hands, tying them behind his back. "What the hell?," Kaito quickly spat out. Taking advantage of his shock Shuichi pushed onto the bed, all while Shuichi grabbed ahold of his pants. "Shuichi, what are you doing?" he asked, still believing the best in them. "K-Kaito I need your help," ignoring the confused man's question, pulling down his pants. Hearing Kokichi's nefarious laugh, "Is this not normal for you? Shuichi needs your help!," pulling off Kaito's pants and boxers, revealing his cock. "What's this?," Kokichi asked, as he soon grasped it in his hand. 

Meanwhile, Shuichi had finished taking off his boxers, Kaito looked down to see a slit where his cock would be. Kokichi then took his other hand and began rubbing the slit, soon revealing a tentacle-like appendage. "K-Kokichi!," he means out, using his hand to help. Kaito was completely speechless at what was going on; "I thought Shuichi needed up laying eggs!"  
"He does need help! He needs a host to put them in, and your body would be perfect!," Kaito went to cut off Kokichi, until Kokichi said, "In case you're wondering why I can't do it, I need to be able to always be by him, And it's not like I can do that if I'm full of eggs!"

Shuichi's full length had finally come out, a thick, dark turquoise tentacle matching his hair color; With small bumps covering the bottom of it, and a hole at the very tip. The tip was secreting a thick clear substance, that acted as an aphrodisiac and lube. "He's going to lay eggs in me?!," Kaito finally yelled. "Yep, yep!," Kokichi carefreely said. "Kaito . . . Please don't m-make it more difficult than i-it needs to be," Shuichi said, as his fingers found his tight entrance, all while the thick substance leaked down on to it. Kaito nearly screaming as he felt two fingers force their way in, all while Kokichi grasped both of his hands around Kaito's erection. 

Shuichi's fingers attempted to scissor open the taller man, as Shuichi attempted to see if this race could be a suitable host; He'd been holding back from such a rash move, but he couldn't afford to waste more time when his species was near the brink of death. With this thought racing ahead, he pushed his fingers all around Kaito's insides, as his body screamed for him to speed up the process. All while Kokichi continued to inspect Kaito's member. "Hey, Kaito! What does this thing do?," he mockingly asked as Kaito's logical reasoning was breaking by the minute. Kokichi then devilishly grinned as he then put his mouth on the tip of the hardened cock. Kaito's own body only being able to respond by trembling.

"Kaito, I-I'm sorry, I have to do this, I can't take it anymore!," Shuichi cried out as he removed his fingers and began to push the tentacle against the hole; Only being able to fit less than a fourth of it inside him, already gripping and squishing the tentacle. Even with such little stimulation, his body began to buck his hips into shallow thrusts into Kaito's ass. Kokichi looked up from sucking on Kaito's cock, to his face, as he began to remove his pants; Then throwing his body on top of Kaito's torso, he brought his fingers to Shuichi, pulling off a thick line of clear slime. Pushing it into his ass, then lining it up with Kaito's member Then pushing down at full force to fit it in with one go. 

Shuichi had begun to force more of himself into Kaito, now nearing the bumpy end of his ovipositor, leading to Kaito yelping as the bumps rubbed against his tight walls with little remorse. Kokichi began to bounce on top of Kaito, all while laughing at how badly Kaito had been fucked up.   
Kaito's will to fight back had been completely removed from the thick slime Shuichi's body produced. As the two boys continued to use Kaito's body, he felt him at his limit, resulting in him filling Kokichi's ass with cum. "Kaito! We aren't done yet! Come on, you can't just stop now," Kokichi whined near the end. As he began to slow down to delay his orgasm, Shuichi still pounded into him with little remorse. Only for Kokichi himself to finish after a few more pumps on Kaito. Kokichi fell over on top of Kaito's torso from pushing his limits. 

"Sh-Shuichi are you s-still going?" Kaito was exasperated, as he felt as though he was about to pass out. "K-Kaito hold o-on, I'm nearly finished," he replied between gasps. Soon Shuichi buried himself into Kaito as Shuichi cried out as Kaito was filled up with a dozen eggs, resulting in Kaito's stomach bulging. Shuichi panted as he pulled himself out as slime leaked out of Kaito's sore ass. 

"Thank you so much, Kaito! I feel so much better now," opening his eyes to see that Kaito had nearly passed out, with Kokichi barely awake on top of his torso. Shuichi then felt guilty for just how much he had used his body.

"Shuichi lay down next to me," Kaito calmly muttered, "Huh?," Shuichi replied, surprised he even said anything; Although complying laying down next to him as Kaito wrapped one arm around Shuichi and Kokichi still resting on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I have no idea how to end a story. 
> 
> This is the first fanfic I've ever posted, along with the first smut I've ever written! I'd love to get your thoughts in the comments, whether it was good or bad or if you want more weird shit like this like a sequel or something.:)


End file.
